PRNS with Sora?
by TheApathyImp
Summary: This is what happens when I try to write Power Rangers Ninja Storm fanfiction... it's kinda a crossover but I didn't feel like putting it in the crossover section... also, slash alert. Please R


`Untitled

A/N: Oh God, Griffy-kins (his penname is griffin blackwood, but that's a little joke from his fic Power Rangers Ninja Storm: The Hurricane Chronicles; .net/u/991152/ if you want to take a look at his work) has got me writing Ninja Storm fics… My friends are going to murder me… oh BTW this is set about a quarter of the way through the series, before Cam gets his Samurai Ranger powers but after Blake and Hunter are purified.

Hunter giggled as he walked into Storm Chargers and watched as everyone in the room glanced up, performed a double take and then stared open mouthed at him.

"What, you never seen a hunky blonde man giggle before?" asked the blonde grinning goofily and suppressing another giggle.

"Dude, are you feeling alright?" questioned Dustin, one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah man, I'm great! Oh right, guys, this is Sora. I found him hanging around the track earlier." Hunter glanced behind his back as he spoke and motioned at someone behind him.

As he spoke a young brunette male around 5'9" walked into the room and waved sheepishly, looking slightly out of place in a pair of black baggy jeans and a tight shirt with a double-zippered hoodie over it.

"Nice ta meet'cha dude, I'm Dustin." Said the yellow Ranger, smiling as he got up to shake Sora's hand.

"Cool, it's interesting to finally meet you; Hunter here hasn't stopped talking about you," smirked Sora chuckling as the blonde beside him blushed slightly.

"That's not true! I also mentioned Blake and Shane and Tori…" protested Hunter trailing off when he noticed the look on Dustin's face. "Dusty, what's wrong?"

Suppressing the urge to glare at the blonde before him Dustin glanced at the others then looked Hunter straight in the eye, "Can I have a word with you Hunter… _alone_… Please?" the latter was added as an afterthought and it seemed to appease the blonde whom had frowned slightly.

"Uhm sure… uh Sora why don't you stay here and get to know the others…" smiling apologetically Hunter followed Dustin into the back room of the shop.

The moment the door was closed Dustin rounded on the blonde, "What the fuck is that Hunter?! I mean come on, 'I met him down at the track', yeah right! What is he to you?!"

Hunter retreated as Dustin advanced on him, cringing slightly when his back met the wall. "What do you mean Dusty, it's true! I just met him today… about an hour ago actually… I mean I will admit we kind of clicked fast and all but I wouldn't ever, _ever_ do something like that to you! I love you Dustin!... H-he's just a kid I met while practicing…"

Sighing, the brunette let his arms fall from where they had pinned Hunter against the wall and turned; his voice barely audible when he next spoke, "Oh… I see… I'm sorry Hunter… I'm just so scared that all of this is some kind of dream and that you don't really love me or that I'm going to wake up one day and find you gone without a trace that you ever were there next to me… then this kid Sora comes along while I'm literally in the middle of worrying about that very thing and you have this look in your eyes like you've known him forever and and and oh god I'm being really clingy aren't I?" turning Dustin was surprised to see Hunter chuckling.

"Yes you are being clingy but Dusty it's perfectly justified, you're just scared of the future… truth be told, so am I… I don't know where this is going and I don't know how we're gonna pull it off, but what I do know is that I am completely and irrevocably in love with you!" as he finished Hunter wrapped his arms around the smaller man and rested his forehead on the brunette's.

"I love you, too Hunter," smiling Dustin basked in his partner's love for a few moments then extracted himself from the blonde's grip with a small sigh, "well we better go rescue Sora from the others."

"Yeah, who knows what they're doing to the poor boy by now…" sighing slightly Hunter slipped his arm around Dustin's shoulders and opened the door to find the front of the store trashed with the other three Rangers fighting off Kalzaks with Sora in the middle of it all wielding some sort of giant key as a weapon.

"NICE OF YOU GUYS TO FINALLY SHOW UP!" Shouted Tori from across the room as she slashed a couple of Kalzaks with her Ninja Sword.

Giving Dustin a look Hunter smirked then turned back to the fighting. "Ready?"

"Ready!" slipping into morphing pose effortlessly the two couldn't help but smile at each other again.

"Thunder Storm," began Hunter.

"Ninja Storm," added Dustin.

"Ranger Form!" They finished simultaneously.

_**~._ **__**INSERT PRETTY NINJA MORPHING SEQUENCE HERE**__** _.~**_ ((A/N: lol I couldn't describe that if I tried, so that's what you get instead))

Grabbing his Ninja Sword the Yellow Wind Ranger jumped into the fray and began hacking at Kalzaks left and right.

The Crimson Ranger was right behind his boyfriend and fought gallantly until he ended up back to back with Sora.

"Shit!" was the Keymaster's eloquent opinion on the matter as several more battalions of Kalzaks zapped in.

"You said it man!" Dustin replied as he ran past slashing away at the Kalzaks.

Suddenly Hunter's eyes lit up and he gave Sora a look, the brunette somehow understanding even through the Crimson Ranger's visor and nodding.

The blonde then grabbed Sora by the forearm and threw him into the air creating a ball of lightening above his own head as the Keymaster fell.

Sora struck out with the Keyblade as he fell and split the ball of lightening into twenty small ones, batting each down to Hunter whom used his Thunder Staff to send them flying at the remaining Kalzaks. Within a minute the whole of the enemy forces had been decimated and the Rangers all clapped Sora on the back.

"Whoa, guys that was awesome!" Exclaimed Tori as she Powered Down.

"Yeah man… what do you call that thing anyway?" added Blake reverting back to his human form as well.

"I-it's called a Keyblade… It was originally created to destroy the Heartless –these evil things that stole peoples' souls, or Hearts– and the Nobodies –the empty husks they left behind that had become reanimated–… but it seems like it can acclimatize itself to any enemy it faces… and that thing Hunter and I did is called a Limit Attack…" seeing the bewildered faces around him the Keymaster chuckled uncomfortably. "I guess I should probably explain my past, eh?"

"Yeah that's probably a good idea…" replied Hunter placing one hand on the smaller teen's shoulder.

"Definitely... but let's go somewhere else… come on guys, back to Ninja Ops… Hunter you bring Sora," added Shane turning towards the door to check that no one was outside to witness the Ninja Streak they were about to perform.

"Right…. Sora hold on tight, okay?" replied Hunter.

"What? O-Ack!" Exclaimed Sora as he was swept into Hunter's arms bridal style.

Avoiding Dustin's gaze the Crimson Ranger Streaked out.

~._ Five minutes later_,~

Dustin sighed to himself as he arrived first to Ninja Ops. "Dammit I just wish he'd let me tell them…" groaning slightly he slumped onto a pillow seat and buried his head in his hands.

"What is bothering you my young charge?" inquired Sensei landing a triple front flip in front of the Earth Child.

"Ahrm, nothing… I'm just worried about… stuff… I'm not really in the mood to talk about it…" sighed the brunette looking away from the guinea pig in front of him.

"As you wish Dustin, call if you need me," saying so Sensei returned to his room.

"Dustin, are you here?" the Earth Ninja muttered a tiny curse at the sound of Tori's voice but stood and greeted her, with an obviously false smile.

"Yeah… where's everyone else?" he asked shifting his gaze away from the blonde as she approached him.

"… they decided it would be best for Sora to explain in a more secluded spot and took him to the Forest… they sent me to come find you…" replied the blonde giving Dustin a scrutinizing look. "What're you freaking out about?"

"I'm not freaking out about anything Tor… I'm just… thinking…" replied the Yellow doing his best to sound relaxed and failing rather miserably.

"You and I both know that's a lie… c'mon Dusty what's wrong?" replied the water ninja taking his hands in her own.

Dustin glanced down at his hands as she took them but did not respond otherwise.

"Dustin seriously, I can't help you if you won't tell me what's wrong," she insisted pulling him into a motherly hug.

"T-tor… I-I'm scared… and confused… and oh god H-Hunter and I we're… but he w-won't let me tell… and then this S-Sora kid comes along and he's all buddy buddy with him and I think I'm… oh god Tori!" sobbing Dustin collapsed into Tori's arms and just let all of his pent up emotion out, tears streaming down his face as sobs wracked his body.

"OMG really?! I soooo knew there was something going on between you two… Oh, I-I'm sorry Dustin, please just listen to me, can you do that?" Tori gushed for a moment then sobered and lifted his chin slightly giving him a concerned look

"I… I g-guess…" Dustin averted his gaze as he replied.

"Good… Dustin you are an amazing person and you have a deep understanding of things that the rest of us, even Cam, being such a little geek, can't even begin to understand, you are the most emotionally free person that I have ever had the great fortune to know, and if you think that you needed to tell someone about yours and Hunter's relationship then that's what you needed to do, but he obviously didn't think the others were ready to hear about it, especially Blake I'm sure… he is overly protective of his brother… but really I think you're doing fine at this point, just remember to think of yourself sometimes and don't always worry about others, okay?" Tori smiled and wrapped Dustin in a tight hug after finishing her speech.

"Thanks Tori… you really helped… I need to talk to Hunter though, and please don't tell anyone, okay...? He really didn't want any of you to know yet…" replied the Yellow ninja extricating himself from her hold and walking towards the door.

"No prob. Now let's go before they get worried, k?" Tori smiled and linked arms with her teammate.

"Good idea," agreed Dustin allowing her to lead him out of Ninja Ops and to the Forest where they saw the others lounging around waiting for them.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late, there was a little incident…" said Tori shifting her eyes slightly from the others'.

"Hope it wasn't anything bad…" replied Shane giving the Water Ninja a look that clearly stated that he knew she wasn't being truthful.

"Nope, it was completely averted!" threw in Dustin having collected himself.

"Right… well anyway, Sora what's this story of yours?" replied the leader of the group shifting his gaze to the young brunette.

"Right well basically I was born on this place called Destiny Islands, and when I was fourteen a bunch of random junk happened and my friend Riku and I were sucked into a 'Dark Corridor'" Sora emphasized the words with air quotes and then continued his story ending up at his reunion with Riku and Kairi after they defeated Xemnas' goons. "So finally we get to battle this bastard right, and he decides he's going to be even more of a bastard and suck up all the powers of his fallen 'comrades'" the young man was awfully fond of air quotes as the others had now noticed and he didn't blink once as he used them again. "and after Riku and I beat this guy three fucking times he comes back _again_ and finally after the fourth time we beat his ass into the ground and he fades back into whatever cesspool of the universe he came from….so yeah we just started walking through this little pocket dimension thing he took us into and we come across this little beach thing and so Riku and I sat there and we talked for a while and he told me that he'd always loved me and then he kissed me and we ended up fucking on the beach and god was that the best time of my life…" Sora blushed suddenly when he realized what he had just said to people he barely knew. "S-sorry… I didn't mean to reminisce like that I just kinda got caught up in the moment…"

Tori, who was practically drooling at the images she had gotten from Sora's slip of the tongue mentally slapped herself and then replied "N-no it's okay, just go ahead and finish…"

"R-right… so anyway after we uhm... yeah we were just talking and then this bottle floated up to us and he opened it and handed the letter inside of it to me then it opened a portal to Destiny Islands and so we ended up back on the Islands and met up with Kairi and King Mickey and Donald and Goofy."

"W-wow man you've had a hard life…" mused Hunter giving the younger man a slightly sympathetic look.

"Nah, it wasn't all that bad, in fact most of it has really good memories associated with it..." replied Sora smiling and jumping down from the low branch he had been sitting on.

"Yeah… But that still didn't explain how you got here to Blue Bay Harbor…" cut in Tori having finally recovered form her bout of yaoi fangirlism.

"Oh, that's easy, see right now I'm actually on a mission for King Mickey, which I have to do alone apparently and so he kind of just zapped me here.... it was rather uncomfortable actually…" replied Sora giggling at the stunned faces around him.

"Dude, I don't know how you sleep at night, that shit would scare me so bad…" breathed Dustin, looking at the Keymaster in slight awe.

"You get used to it after a while I guess…" replied Sora glancing around awkwardly.

"Ok then, well obviously there's some reason as to why Sora is here and we need to figure it out… in the meantime we need to find somewhere for him to stay…" Shane took control once again and looked around at the others.

"Well, we have some free space…" offered up Blake.

"That's true… I just don't know if Sora would want to come stay with us after only knowing us for a couple of hours…" replied Hunter slowly.

"I wouldn't mind… I mean you guys are pretty cool, and it's not like I have anywhere to go…" said Sora trailing off slightly with a glance at Dustin.

"Okay, it's settled then," said Shane looking around and nodding at Hunter to take the young man out of the woods.

"Right, meet you at my truck Blake," Hunter avoided Dustin's gaze as he once again swept the Keybearer into his arms.

"Right, see you in a few," after hearing this response the Crimson Ranger Streaked out, shortly followed by the others, excluding Dustin and Tori.

"Man, this really sucks for you…" Tori was trying to be sympathetic but just wasn't doing a very good job with it.

"Yeah, it really does…" Dustin sighed and sat himself down on a nearby boulder.

"Well, I think you just need to sit down and talk to both of them. Go to Hunter's place and ask them to talk; it will help, trust me… and you know I'm always here for you right?"

"Y-yeah I do, thanks Tor," Dustin blinked back his tears and turned toward the edge of the Forest. "Let's go."

~._ 1 hour later _.~

Hunter looked up from the TV as he heard Sora enter the room, smiling he patted the couch. "Wanna watch some TV?"

"Sure, I haven't had time to sit down and watch TV in like forever." He smiled and sat down next to the tall blonde.

The time passed pleasantly with Hunter occasionally scoffing at the television and Sora randomly bursting out laughing as something was said that reminded him of one or more of his past adventures. "It really amazes me how many of these things I do, which most people don't even know about, find their way into the media." Commented the brunette causing Hunter to smile and shake his head.

"People just don't realize how much of the stuff they come up with is really coming from an outside source."

"True dat... Dustin's at the door." Sora's eyes had unfocused slightly and a moment later the doorbell rang.

"Whoa dude, that's cool," the blonde laughed slightly as he got up to answer the door, only mildly surprised to find his boyfriend on the other side of the door. "Hey babe, what's up?"

Dustin smiled distractedly as Hunter stepped aside for him to enter. "I was just wondering if I could talk to you… and Sora." The brunette on the couch smiled and got up as the two Rangers walked into the living room.

"I'd love to talk Dustin, you don't mind do you Hunter?" Sora smiled at the blonde in question and raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Uh, no I guess not just let m-" Hunter was interrupted in his attempt to turn off the television by Sora who tweaked a finger at the TV, which promptly cut off. "O-or not… that's kinda freaky dude…"

The Crimson Ranger chuckled nervously as he sat down next to Dustin on the couch Sora has so recently abandoned.

"Right, Sora's energy powers aside, we need to talk Hunter." Dustin's usual smile was replaced by a perplexed frown, which Hunter found he rather hated on the Earth Ninja's face.

"Whatever about love?" Hunter frowned and put his arm around Dustin.

"About us. And Sora. But mostly about me." Dustin sighed and looked Hunter in the eye. "Hunter it's absolutely atrocious this way I feel, but god I just can't get rid of it. I mean I just feel like you've fallen in love with Sora and just forgotten about me…" he trailed off and looked down at the couch, where he had begun to nervously fiddle with a loose thread. _Why the hell does he own a lime green couch anyway? _Dustin mentally shook himself and looked back up to see Hunter obviously struggling with what he was trying to say.

"Dusty… I… I'm not sure what it is you want to hear… I mean I couldn't stop loving you if I tired… but I just…" the blonde lapsed into silence as he tried to sort out his thoughts.

_Oh no, he __**does**__ love Sora… _Dustin averted his eyes again as his thoughts turned dark.

Hunter felt tears begin to form in his eyes as he saw Dustin look away. "Dusty. Dusty. Look at me please!" he forced himself to calm down and slowly placed his hand over that of his lover's. "Dusty, I know you think I'm going to leave you for Sora but I know that's not something I would ever do, and it's not something I _want_ to do. I will never, ever, _ever_, leave you, no matter what happens, no matter how many people come in to my life, and really no matter what anyone else ever says to you!" Hunter paused and put a single finger under Dustin's chin and turned the brunette to face him. "I know that's probably hard for you to believe, especially now, but it's the truth and I just hope you can trust me."

Dustin looked away as tears began to form and his gaze landed on Sora. "S-Sora… what do you have to say about this?"

"Well, I really don't think I could have said any of that better than Hunter… I just want to add that I realize you two love each other more than I could ever fathom, and that I wouldn't dream of trying to break that up… but, I also think I need to say this; I think I've fallen in love… with both of you, and I would love the chance to get to know you and hang out with you two more…" Sora's rambling sentence trailed into silence as he looked down at his own feet.

"Oh, wow… wasn't expecting that…" Hunter chuckled awkwardly and looked to Dustin, who was obviously struggling to find a response to Sora's confession.

"I… we… whoa… uhm, I think… well no, I mean I know that I really like you and I can tell Hunter does…but I don't know about that Sora, that could be uh… complicated…" Dustin trialed off and looked at the shorter brunette.

"Oh, yeah I know, but I was just wondering if maybe we could give it a try… I know it won't be easy, and if it even begins to pull you guys apart that'll be the end of it, I just… I guess I was being hopelessly romantic again..." Sora sighed and sat down in the chair next to the couch.

Hunter took the silence to make his opinion known. "Dusty, I think we should try it out… I mean I know it'll be weird, but I think t could really take us somewhere good…" he trailed off and looked at Dustin.

"You're right, let's give it a try," Dustin smiled and held out his hand to Sora. "Come sit with us babe." The other brunette smiled and got up to sit with the Rangers; settling in comfortably with his head resting on Dustin's shoulder. "Mmm, this feels really nice…" Dustin smiled and put his arm around Sora, snuggling just a bit closer to Hunter in the process.

"Yeah, almost like it was meant to be…" Hunter looked down at the two men he loved and sighed contentedly.

Sora hummed an agreeable noise and closed his eyes, drifting toward sleep.

A few minutes later the other two heard Sora's breathing even out and it was obvious the younger brunette was asleep.

"Let's take him to bed, I bet today really tired him out…" Hunter smiled and nodded his agreement as Dustin slowly moved Sora then picked him up and carried him to the guest bedroom.

The younger brunette groaned quietly but did not wake up as he was moved to the comfortable feather bed, though he did snuggle close into Dustin and did not want to let go.

Hunter smiled and rubbed Dustin's back, "Maybe you should sleep with him babe, help him adjust."

Dustin smiled back and climbed into bed with the smaller brunette, wrapping his arms around the thin frame of the Keyblade master. "Good night Sora, good night Hunter." Dustin muttered as he slipped into unconsciousness himself.

Hunter smiled and flipped the light off lingering at the door to whisper "Good night, my loves," into the darkness.

((So, I'm going to end it here, only for the fact that I'm having writers block out the wazoo, also I've started working on an original story and I've decided to focus on that for a while. Hope you like this though! R&R PLEASE!!!!))


End file.
